


natsu, and what i think she's become.

by vnti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnti/pseuds/vnti
Summary: it's just 800 words of me talking about natsu and what i think she's achieved and my perception of her ykyk
Kudos: 13





	natsu, and what i think she's become.

hinata natsu, current highschool 1st year – niiyama girls.  
POST TIMESKIP – Japanese national team, imoco volley conegliano

graduation year: 2018 (aged 18).  
Vertical reach (19): 23 in  
Spiking reach (19): 300 cm, 9’11  
Standard jump reach (19): 236 cm (24 in vertical)

CURRENT TEAM: imoco volley conegliano (Italian series A1) 

stats;  
speed: 5/5  
stamina: 4/5  
power: 4/5  
jump: 5/5  
technique: 4/5  
strategy: 3/5

Total: 25/30

during her third year of junior high, natsu (OH) took her team to nationals, where, unfortunately, they suffered from a defeat during the quarterfinals. However, their losing game was watched by several scouts from a multitude of schools, the most notable one being niiyama girls’. it was during this time where natsu was offered a full sports scholarship in attendance to the school, under the condition that she joins the volleyball club. natsu, without hesitation, had agreed.

her admiration for niiyama stems back to the spring tournament of 2013; shoyo’s first step towards the world. as natsu had watched niiyama’s match prior to karasuno’s defeat. this led to her fascination with being an OH (she wanted to be a setter, under the influence of kageyama). it’s safe to say that natsu’s outside hitter career took off after seeing that game of kanoka taking her team to victory. natsu wanted to be just like kanoka – perhaps even better, and niiyama would’ve been the perfect place to start.

originally, natsu stood at an average height of 164 cm, far too short to be an OH for highschool volleyball. luckily for her, a growth spurt in the spring before her first year led to her shooting up to a 170 cm, successfully granting her a place as a benched player of niiyama. through her stay at niiyama, natsu cycled the jersey numbers 24, 10 (for nii - chan, she said) and eventually landing on 6 in her third year, showing the entirety of japan that she has effectively made herself the ace of niiyama girls’. thus, natsu earned herself a nickname of – ‘queen of highschool volleyball’.

post highschool, natsu went into tertiary studies, where she obtained a bachelors’ degree in sport science & nutrition, all while playing for the hikarishinyaku red rabbits with hirugami shoko! they took a long time, but eventually became one of the best setter – spiker duos in the world of japanese volleyball. when interviewed, natsu usually answers ‘to beat my big brother!’ in regards to her motivation for playing volleyball. at this point in time, natsu has reached an astounding 175 cm, at the age of 22. after winning the third season in a row with the red rabbits, natsu received an offer to play for the IMOCO VOLLEY CONEGLIANO as a sub, and she accepts the opportunity. thus, natsu ends her contract with the red rabbits and signs a 2-year contract (ending 2024) with conegliano, in consideration for the 2024 paris olympics. THOUGH, it must be said that natsu builds her way up in the team, and becomes a starting player just four months into the season.

Perugia, where tobio’s team would be based (top mens’ team in Italian a1 series), is a 4.5-hour drive from conegliano, and the two meet frequently during their off days, in order to hang out and discuss new practices in a town between their two stations. more often than not, they end up finding a court and practice.

as expected, natsu trials and successfully earns a place on the japanese womens’ team for the approaching paris olympics, where she finally gets to travel with people she’s familiar with, while facing her Italian teammates on the other side of the net. summer 2024, natsu becomes teammates with shoko and kanoka, both who she looks up to and admires. when shoyo and natsu first reunited at the olympics training ground (they haven’t seen each other in person since 2022), natsu’s first words to him were “I’M HERE TO BEAT YOUR ASS NII-CHAN” and that surprised BOTH their teammates, because natsu’s usually sweet and gentle with her team.

although she officially started her volleyball career in her first year of junior high, shoyo frequently teaches her basic plays and techniques, up to the point when he moved to brazil. she’s really learnt a lot from him. furthermore, natsu enjoys watching her brothers’ old game tapes from highschool, and her careful analysis brought her a form of serving that usually takes the opponent by surprise. her favourite volleyball players are romero, nishida, and kanoka.

POST TIMESKIP STATS:

serve: 8/10  
dig: 10/10  
set: 6/10  
spike: 8/10  
block: 8/10  
receive: 8/10

TOTAL: 48/60

misc. && others.

\- dislocated her shoulder once when her arm got caught in the net on a particularly bad day. was insistent that she could still play, and popped her own shoulder back in (she learnt how to do it in university).

\- makes fantastic pre-game meals for everyone.

\- learnt how to speak Italian before she left, was on a semi-communicational level.

\- tobio’s bestie.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE NATSU


End file.
